Un soupçon de magie
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS. La guerre est loin terminée, et comme toujours à cette période de l'année, Noël s'invite à Poudlard, la grande école des sorciers. Draco, lui, a un cadeau à apporter. Pas son idée, on l'a forcé. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il dit, et plus vite ce sera donné, mieux ce sera pour lui. /!\ Slash, Drarry, Fluff. Joyeux Noël ! Enjoy :)


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de "Harry Potter" ne sont bien entendu pas ma propriété !

 **Couple :** Draco / Harry

 **Rated :** K+

 **Note :** De retour, pas si longtemps après ma dernière, pour vous proposer ma petite contribution aux fêtes de fin d'année ! Je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose d'aussi fluffy depuis longtemps, c'était très rafraîchissant, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D

 **Je vous souhaite de passer un excellent réveillon, et un très bon Noël ! \ o /**

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Un soupçon de magie -**

Draco avait les mains un peu moites. Il était un peu nerveux, aussi. Franchement, lui. C'était un comble. C'était même… c'était même ridicule. Il essuya sa paume droite dans son pantalon, changea de main le paquet qu'il tenait pour ensuite essuyer l'autre. Ce n'était pas compliqué, il allait dans la cour, il lui donnait ce fichu machin, et il rejoignait ses amis pour manger. On faisait difficilement plus simple. Il savait qu'il y était, il l'avait vu du couloir de l'étage en descendant il y avait à peine cinq minutes de ça. Draco souffla longuement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il devait passer par là.

Bon. Allez. Ça ne prendrait qu'un instant.

Il se racla la gorge, se redressa tant que possible, souffla une dernière fois. Et se mit en route vers la cour, à pas décidés dans le couloir. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, depuis le temps. Tout droit, puis une fois à droite, une fois à gauche et- _oh Merlin !_ Il eut un sursaut et faillit trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Potter- Potter arrivait dans cette direction.

Okay, d'accord, pas de panique.

Il y avait Granger avec lui, ce n'était pas grave. Pas du tout. Il marcha droit vers lui, sans même hésiter d'un muscle. Il se planta devant eux et ils s'arrêtèrent, ils le durent bien. Ils eurent l'air… surpris. Potter avait l'air surpris. Draco avait les lèvres pincées. Il ne resta pas silencieux très longtemps.

-Tiens, dit-il. Tu reçois tellement de cadeaux que je sais même pas pourquoi je me suis dérangé… m'enfin bon. Puisque je t'ai tiré au sort.

Il lui tendit le paquet, peut-être un peu abruptement. Potter ne le prit pas tout de suite. Draco en avait presque des palpitations. Il le vit baisser les yeux vers son présent.

-Oh, fit-il.

Ça c'était une réaction. Super, Potter. Ça lui apprendrait à faire des cadeaux. Mais il le prit tout de même et Draco se sentit vraiment, _vraiment_ soulagé d'en être débarrassé.

-Merci, Malfoy.

Il haussa les épaules, tourna les talons. Ce n'était pas non plus la peine de rester là six heures. C'était fait. Oui c'était fait. _Merlin._ Encore un instant, et il fut parti pour de bon.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le cadeau. Tiré au sort, hein. L'école avait organisé un échange de cadeaux entre les élèves, tout le monde avait tiré un nom d'un chapeau dès le premier décembre, un nom de quelqu'un de la même année. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, ça mettait dans l'ambiance pour les fêtes. Et puis en huitième année, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup. Même si Malfoy avait raison, Harry avait déjà commencé à recevoir des lettres et des colis pour Noël. Sauveur du monde, et tout ça. Hermione rompit le silence.

-Alors c'était Malfoy, ton Père-Noël secret ?

-Non, c'est Ron.

Harry n'avait pas relevé les yeux du paquet entre ses mains. A la pensée de son ami un petit sourire amusé naquit à ses lèvres. Ron avait vraiment essayé de garder le secret, mais ça faisait trois jours qu'il se plaignait qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé et que les jours passaient trop vite et que Noël allait arriver et qu'il n'était pas doué pour les cadeaux. Qu'il se plaignait à tout le monde, sauf à lui. Ça n'avait pas été très compliqué de deviner pourquoi. Mais Harry n'était pas seulement amusé. Il était attendrit, aussi, un peu. Et pas seulement par la maladresse de Ron. Le petit paquet était soigneusement emballé. Le papier était blanc, avec des étoiles dessus, des étoiles dorées, un vrai papier de Noël.

-Tu as eu qui, toi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu distraitement.

-Padma ! Je lui ai enchanté un bracelet, je le mettrai dans son dortoir ce soir. Et toi ?

Ce paquet l'intriguait.

-Terry, je lui ai eu une place pour le match contre la France.

Il savait qu'il était fan, et le Ministère lui en envoyait tout le temps, ce n'était pas vraiment un exploit mais ça ferait plaisir à Terry. Hermione se pencha presque par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ? Tenta-t-elle.

Elle, elle semblait un peu curieuse. Il souriait, mordit dans sa lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr qu'il voulait savoir. Il passa un doigt sous le premier scotch, puis sous le second. Le papier s'ouvrit par le milieu et ils purent tous les deux voir ce qu'il contenait. C'était un très beau tissu, rouge, avec plein de petits balais imprimés dessus. Harry le sortit de son emballage et le déplia alors qu'Hermione rattrapait le papier cadeau au vol. C'était une écharpe, une très, _très_ jolie écharpe. Son sourire s'agrandit. C'était adorable. Hermione eut un « _oooh_ » impressionnée.

-Il y a mis beaucoup d'attention, remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle le regardait en coin, amusée, alors que son sourire s'agrandissait plus encore. Il enroula l'écharpe autour de son cou, lui fit faire deux tours, et elle virevolta dans l'air. Elle était toute douce, par-dessus le marché.

-Tu veux allez le remercier ? Il est parti si vite.

Il y avait un brin de malice dans la voix de son amie. Bien sûr qu'il voulait le remercier ! Il ignora la partie où elle avait soulevé sa fuite immédiate. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être nerveux, il lui avait quand même offert un cadeau de Noël sous un faux prétexte. C'était adorable, mais c'était aussi une raison pour ne pas traîner dans le coin. En tout cas, Harry à sa place n'aurait pas traîné.

-Ça c'est parce que vous êtes des idiots, souligna son amie avec justesse.

Harry eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Oui, oui c'est vrai… Bon, tu viens ?

Comme si c'était elle qui les retardait. Il l'entendit rire derrière lui alors qu'il se remettait en marche vers la grande salle. Il n'allait pas lui prendre tout son temps, juste un saut pour… enfin, juste un saut. Hermione revint de nouveau à sa hauteur, lui donna un petit coup de coude amical qui le fit sourire mais auquel il ne répondit pas. De toute façon, elle savait bien ce qu'il pensait. Il ne cacha pas son petit sourire. De toute façon il n'en avait pas envie. Il était trop content. Une fois dans la salle, Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur le bras avant qu'ils se séparent et il marcha directement vers la table de la Maison Serpentard. Les amis de Malfoy le virent avant lui, et ça se mit à chuchoter frénétiquement, Parkinson se pencha au-dessus de leur déjeuner pour lui dire quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Il prit une grande inspiration.

Pansy finissait à peine sa phrase que Draco se retournait sur son banc, avant de se détourner vivement. Potter ! Okay, pas de panique. Dracose serait liquéfié sur sa chaise. Il portait son écharpe ! Il l'avait mise, il l'avait mise tout de suite ! C'était trop. Trop d'un coup. Okay, pas de panique il avait dit. Blaise lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Il était là.

-Hey.

Draco se retourna de nouveau, pas trop vite, juste pour que ça fasse naturel. Ooh elle lui allait vraiment bien. Potter sourit.

-Je l'aime beaucoup, lui dit-il.

Draco cessa un instant de respirer, l'expression aussi neutre que possible. Il avait sans doute l'air _légèrement_ crispé. Harry se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le visage tout entier de Draco vira au rose soutenu. _Hm-hm, très bien, certes_. Il allait imploser.

-Merci Malfoy.

Il eut tout le mal du monde à répondre par un léger signe de tête, un peu mécanique. Harry sourit une dernière fois.

-Joyeux Noël.

-Joy-hm, bafouilla-t-il malgré lui. Joyeux toi aus- heu…

Le reste se perdit, inaudible. Draco se pinça les lèvres pour se taire, cesser le massacre. Potter s'en allait avec un sourire, vers sa table. Là-bas. _Merlin !_ Théodore ricana de l'autre côté de la table, Pansy aussi. Draco, lui, se sentait aussi bouillonnant qu'un chaudron oublié là depuis six heures. Il se retourna vivement vers sa table, aussi rouge que l'intérieur d'une pastèque, expira brusquement pour se débarrasser de toute cette tension – ça ne marcha qu'un peu.

-Ça s'est bien passé, fit remarquer Blaise à côté de lui.

Il avait ce petit sourire tout à fait effronté. Draco donna un coup de coude dans son bras pour le faire taire, mais ne parvint qu'à le faire rire. Se mordillant la lèvre malgré lui, il se retourna brièvement vers la table des Gryffondor. Son cœur battait toujours de cette nervosité qui peinait à passer. Il ne put empêcher un sourire malgré tout. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait fait. Et Potter… Draco passa distraitement son pouce sur sa joue. Son petit sourire s'agrandit.

Joyeux Noël… oui, c'en était un.

Alors que leurs regards se croisaient et que Potter eut un petit signe de main dans sa direction, Draco parvint même à ne pas détourner les yeux trop vite. Il profita de son joli sourire, vit son attention être attirée ailleurs. Il le regarda encore un peu, juste un instant. C'était même peut-être le début d'une longue liste des Noëls les plus doux de sa vie. Comme lui, pleins de paix. Et, comme lui, un chouïa amoureux.

 **Fin**

* * *

Je vous avais dit ! Fluffy-fluff !

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? :)** Je l'espère en tout cas !

En tout cas je vous souhaite de nouveau **un excellent réveillon , ****une merveilleuse fin d'année** , et bien sûr **un splendide début 2019 !** ;D

A bientôt, ciao ciao ! ~  
Chip.


End file.
